Safety problems are common in a wall socket and a power patch board in the related art. For example, a young child normally has a strong sense of curiosity, if the child holds an object, such as a conductive thin rod, and extends it into a jack of the wall socket or the power patch board thereof, the child naturally may want to touch a conductive metal component therein out of curiosity, which may subject the child to a danger of electric shock. Such kind of safety accidents happens frequently, and raises grave safety concerns of the socket products currently on the market.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.